The Crash
by TrampledRose
Summary: This is the sequel to Secrets. Sorry it took so long. Requested by angelmunster. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Requested by angelmunster. **__**This is the sequel to Secrets.**__** I hope all of you like it! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

_The Crash_

_The Car_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

It's been a week since we started dating. I've never been happier. And Benny seems to be in complete bliss around me. After school, we always walked home together, living so close, holdng hands.

But one day, while walking home, everything went completely wrong.

It was fine, just like any other day. But a few bullies had flattened a tire of an innocent kids car. It was out of control on the road Benny and I were crossing.

"Benny, we need to move!" I screamed. He was frozen, staring wide-eyed at the approaching car. I pulled with all of my strength, but he was rooted. It was only ten feet away. I was terrified. I took two steps back and shoved him out of the way. He fell back, and just as I looked over to the car, it collided with my side.

I heard screaming, calling, snapping. I felt pain, horror, and something as if it was getting colder outside. I saw the clear sky, the wind rustling the limbs of the trees in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't move without feeling sharp pains like glass everywhere. It hurt to breathe.

"ETHAN! ETHAN!" I heard someone, but it seemed too much effort to figure out who. Other voices were there too.

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"I didn't mean to! My car- the tire-"

"I didn't know I would hurt someone! It was just a prank..."

"Sarah, it's Ethan! I wouldn't look if I were you."

"Please, come quick, my friend just got hit by a car..." That one must be calling the police. In what view I had I saw Benny bending over me.

"ETHAN! ETHAN! If you can hear me, do something! This is all my fault. WHY WASN'T IT ME? GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!" Someone grabbed his shoulders and forced him back.

"Benny..." I said. I knew I wasn't gonna get away with that. I coughed up something red as Benny ran to me.

"HE'S TALKING! HE'S ALIVE!" He shouted. I felt him grab my head on either side. The sharp pains were there, but I had no way of showing Benny it hurt. "E, Ethan, listen to me. The ambulance is coming. You're gonna be okay, you got it? You're gonna be okay." It looked like he was more telling himself then me. For the second time, hands appeared on his shoulders and pulled him back. Strange people bent over me.

"Are you Ethan Morgan?" One asked. I choked trying to tell him. "Just blink, son. One for yes, two for no." I blinked once.

"List the following: I heard cracking as I fell." A woman asked. I blinked.

"I feel glass when I move." I blinked again.

"I can't see at all." I blinked twice. I could see them fine.

"Alright, we can figure the rest out. Take him to the car." They started to pick me up, before another man put his hand on theirs.

"Young man, do you have anyone you want to bring to the hospital with you? Someone who might know your parents phone numbers?" I blinked.

"Benny..." My scratchy voice said. I coughed up more blood. The man looked around the crowd.

"Ethan wants someone to come with him by the name of Benny."

"...and...driver..." I coughed more.

"I'm Benny."

"What relation do you have with him?" The man asked.

"Boyfriend." the man looked taken aback for a moment before nodding.

"Ethan also wants the driver to come."

"No, no I can't- I- I-" I heard a small high. A small boy stepped forward, but it looked more like he was shoved. He shook his head.

"Please, he wants you to come, and we must hurry if we want to help him." His face pale, he stepped forward to the ambulance where Benny stood, looking at him with hatered. I waited for them to pick me up and put me in-the pain was so bad I tried to scream. Not the best thing to do. Benny broke down in tears.

"You're hurting him..." My throat felt broken. If I closed my eyes, I could point out the other places I felt broken, all on my left: A few ribs, my arm (Which felt positively shattered), and my ankle. Really everywhere hurt, but those places are where it was unbearable. I was placed in the ambulance, the two boys I wanted with me at my side. Benny appeared to be talking to one of the nurse people, probably telling them my parent's number so they can call and tell them what happened. The first man who spoke stood in front of the load crowd and shouted:

"The two boys Ethan wants with him may stay as long as they want, but all others must respect visitation hours..." He told them the hours and the car was moving. Benny was crying. I moved my hand very slowly to him, but he didn't look up. The boy was staring at me. He saw movement and elbowed Benny.

"What?" He growled. The boy flinched and pointed to my hand, still moving. Benny quickly grabbed it. I looked at the boy. Our eyes met and he looked away.

"Name..." I mumbled. I didn't think he heard me.

"...Ty." He finally said, head bowed. I nodded a fraction, someone in the back with us was putting stuff in my wrist. I didn't like it. But then, I was sleepy. Everything went dark, fading. Then it was gone. Black.

**_OH THIS IS TRAGIC! Will Ethan be okay? Why did he want to take the boy so badly? Will there be an unexspected visitor for him? Find out next chapter! ~TrampledRose_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_We will now see Ethan's wounds, what Benny will do to himself, and meet the unexpected guest. I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_The Crash_

_Ty And Nate_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

I woke up, my body aching everywhere. I tried to sit up, and groaned. More pain then I thought.

"Guys. he's awake!" I heard. There was shuffling, gasping, my hans was grabbed, my name was said too many times. I opened my eyes and saw Benny, Ty, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Mom, Dad, Jane, and a boy I didn't know.

"Ethan, baby, what happened?" Mom spoke in a raspy voice. I looked at Benny. He squeezed my hand, knowing what I meant.

"Me and Benny walked home..." My voice couldn't take it. Benny had said I could talk, but it hurt more then I liked.

"I'll tell you what happened, Ma'am." Said the boy. "My name is Nate. I was messing around with Ty's car and flattened the tire." He pointed at Ty. "It went out of control. I didn't think anyone would get hurt. It.. it hit your son." He turned to me. "Listen, kid, I-I'm sorry. I really didn't know. I wish I had nothing to do with this."

"Nate, I forgive... I forgive you." I said. He smiled.

"Nate, you should go home. Thank you for telling us." Dad said. Nate looked at me, then nodded. He left silently.

"...I should've been able to stop it. If I was stronger-" Ty said.

"No, Ty... it wasn't... you. Don't blame your- yourself." I choked out.

"But-"

"Ty, he said it's okay. Please don't make him talk." Benny moaned, his hand tightening on me.

"He's right, Ty." Rory said. Ty looked at him. He nodded.

"Who called... police?" I mumbled. Rory raised his hand.

"I saw you laying there and looked around. No one was trying to call for help. I took Erica's phone and-"

"What? _You_ took it?" Erica growled. Rory held out his hand. Erica snatched her phone. I could swear under her breath she said-

"I'll kill you later." I smiled at that. Good luck, Rory. He didn't go on. All was silent until Sarah spoke.

"I think we should get the nurse. We're supposed to get someone when he woke up for his pain killers." I can tell she was uncomfortable here from the way her voice sounded. It was a hospital, after all, and she _was_ a vampire. Everyone nodded. Benny leaned forward and reached above my head for the button so no one had to leave. As he leaned back, his eyes never left mine, filled with anxiety and sadness. We all waited in silence until a lady came in.

"Ethan Morgan- you beeped?" She had a shrill voice that made me cringe.

"Yes, and he wants his pain killers, please." Said Benny. She didn't hear him.

"We need to know what relation everyone here has to you, how you feel, what happened, do you want to press charges, and who will stay after 8:00, which is in nine minutes." I blinked and looked at Benny. He took a deep breath, looking irratated at the nurse. I most likely looked like that too.

"Let's see," He pointed everyone out as he said their status. "mom, dad, sister, friend, somewhat friend, friend, the driver, and I'm his boyfriend." It slipped before he could stop it. His hand tensed as Mom and Dad gasped.

"WHAT?" Jane and Sarah shouted. Erica's jaw dropped. The nurse looked around.

"I'm guessing that was new to you... anyway, can someone please tell me what happened?" Benny told her. In the middle of the story, Ty got up and left to the bathroom.

"Alright, and are we pressing charges?" She looked at me, Mom, and Dad. They looked at me. I shook my head no. Ty came in, looking relieved: Either he had a really good pee, or he overheard.

"Sorry." I nodded a little.

"Just a couple more questions, Ethan. Who is staying after these five minutes?"

"Benny and Ty... if he wants... to stay." We all looked at him and he shook he head.

"I-I can't." I nodded a little more in understanding.

"Alright, and would you like to know where your hurt?" I nodded. "Your arm, ankle, and three ribs all on the left side are broken. We wrote a note to your P.E. teacher to let you stay on the benches for all the time you need to recover. You'll stay here for a few nights with Benny, I guess, to see if you're okay to go home." She turned to Mom. "Someone can bring Benny some overnight stuff. You can come after hours if you ask for me, then you can have a few minutes, I suppose.

"Also, are you in pain?" She finished, turning to me. I nodded. She hummed a responce. "I'll be right back." She left the room. I turned to Benny.

"Lock the door." His mouth twiched a little and he squeezed my hand.

"I know, E. I don't really like her either." I smiled before grimacing a little. He frowned quickly. The nurse came back with a tray of pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go, Mr. Morgan. Everyone, you have two minutes to say good-bye and leave... and who will be back, just for a heads up?" No one answered.

"I can, if you want, guys." Said Rory. Benny smiled and nodded. The nurse copied him and left the room, calling back, "Just ask for Miss. Bubbles!"

After all the good-byes and all, everyone left, including Ty. Then, I noticed a huge problem.

"Benny, what would... you do if I to- told you I have to pee?" I asked nervously. He laughed.

"I'm no stranger to the bathroom... but you might need help doing that. Should I get Miss. Bubbles?" I shook my head. I don't like the sight of her, much less have for in the bathroom with me.

"Then I hope you're ready for an akward moment." I sighed.

"Help me up." But just then, Miss. Bubbles came in.

"Oh yea! I forgot something! This is for if you need to use the bathroom!" She handed it to Benny. He looked at me and held it out. It was a plastic container with a lid. It looked like your supposed to pee in it. I took it and looked at it for a while, convincing myself to use it. I peeked at Benny over my shoulder.

"Don't look."

_~oOvVvOo~_

After that was over, Rory came in and gave Benny a dufflebag full of clothes, bathroom stuff, you know, the spent the night get up. He went to the bathroom and changed into PJ's. When he came back out, I was tired.

"Benny, how long was I out?"

"The crash happened yesterday. I tried to stay, but they made me leave. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But I'm gonna turn in early. G-goodnight." I was a little shocked. I didn't know it was that long. Those doctors mustv'e really had to drug me.

"Goodnight." He whispered. I moved the matress to make me lay down. After a few minutes, I couldn't go to bed, so I caught myself deep in thought. This all happened so suddenly. How did this happen right after I found happiness beyond imagination? When Benny and I just found each other? How could fate be so cruel to us, when it feels so right around him? Like nothing could go wrong? But something did.

Then I was brought back to the hospital by Benny's voice.

"This was all my fault. If I wasn't just a whimp, this would be me... it would be better then looking at the one I love hurting so bad. Knowing it was all my fault..." The rest was all mumbling.

"Benny, sing to me." I asked quietly. He stopped and looked up.

"What?"

"Sing. Please?" He was quiet for a minute, before he started singing to me. I felt sleepy soon and closed my eyes, a small smile on my face.

**_Poor Benny, right? I wish I could change that... OH WAIT I CAN! Next chapter: Will Ethan talk Benny out of his guilt? Will there be another couple formed? Will Rory finally have somone to share his life with? Tune in next time! ~TrampledRose_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The third installment of The Crash! You can really see how much Benny loves Ethan, to sing him to sleep. C: I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

_The Crash_

_Broken, But Healing_

~Benny's P.O.V.~

I woke up and streched. I didn't like what I saw when I opened my eyes: Ethan was still in a hospital bed, most likely in pain from lack of pain pills, wrapped up in gauze for his broken bones that were all my fault. I sat there and waited for him to wake up.

About ten minutes later, he woke up, groaning. I grabbed his hand.

"Get the nurse." He moaned. I stood faster then possible and pressed the button above his head. A minute later, Miss. Bubbles was in, a tray of breakfast and pills waiting. She placed them on Ethan's lap and left. Ethan picked up the pills and swallowed them, pushing away the rest.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I sighed.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Of course. Do you need anything else?" I asked eagerly. I didn't want him uncomfortable or in pain in any way.

"I'm fine, B." He smiled slightly. I couldn't help but return it.

"If you're sure, then good." I sat back, still looking at him, afraid of him being in pain again.

"Hey, Benny?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"You don't have to stay anymore. You can go home, if you want."

"You're joking. I'm not leaving you. You should know better."

"Benny, do you really, really love me?"

"Of course! You're just out of it, aren't you?" His expression was blank for a moment, then he grinned.

"Well, I _did_ just get hit by a car." I scared the grin, though I didn't find it funny.

At that moment, even if he had a low chance of ever being off pills, even though I would have to be with him every moment of every day, I knew we we're gonna make it though.

**_This conclues The Crash. I hope you all like it! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
